Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by Kory Anders
Summary: CharmedHarry Potter with oc's, chapter one is up, I accept constructive critism


            D/C: I don't own Harry Potter, or Charmed. The plot how ever is mine, as are the characters: Adriana Volante, Donella Olwyn, and Genevieve Odile. **__**

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch Prologue 

            A heavy beat pounded into the eardrums of many New-Yorkers. The strobe lights blinded the three teenagers that had entered the club on that summer night. Each teen gave off a vibe nobody else in the club could possibly compete with.

            Adriana Volante was the smallest dressed in a modest black spaghetti strap tank top, and a pair of black low riders. Her long mahogany colored tresses fell neatly to the middle of her back. She looked slightly uncomfortable as people crashed into her.

            Donella Olwyn began to move to the rhythm as soon as they entered. Her short dark brown curls hit her face as she swung her head to the quick beat. She was dressed in a one armed shirt with an American flag print on it, and a black miniskirt. 

            Genevieve Odile wore a loose bright red top, and black leather pants. Her hips began to move as soon as she got on to the dance floor. Her shoulder length brown hair stayed still until she swung her head around at the end of her move.

            The blue and silver sparkles weren't noticed in the club. Two figures were not seen through the lights, the two men emerged. One was in a green flannel shirt, and a pair of jeans, his dirty blonde hair was graying. 

            The man next to him was clad in a crimson shirt, and black dress pants. His brown hair was long and his face full of youth. These men were in search of three students who were attending The American Academy for Young Witches and Wizards or A.Y.W. for short.

            "How are we supposed to find them in this crowd?" The brunette named Chris asked.

            "Use your senses, they're going to be your charges." The other one named Leo shouted over the noise. Chris closed his eyes and when they were opened again his eyes were focused on the three young women in the hall.

            Adriana walked towards Donnella, and Genevieve. Her fingers plugged her ears, "Guys I think I'm gonna go back to the condo." Adriana lived on the coast of the falls in a huge home her father was a plastic surgeon, and her mother worked for the Ministry of Magic in America.  

            "You can't go the party's just begun." Donella "Donna" stated never ceasing the movement.

            "I'll hail a cab and see you guys later" Adriana ignored her friend's statement and tried to push her way out of the club. Chris and Leo exchanged looks, the looks meant that Chris would stay and Leo should follow the Italian teen.

            The humid air, and rain hit her face at once, _Maybe I should walk half-way_ she thought with a smile

                                    ~*Surrey, England*~ 

Harry Potter sat on the same swing in the summer since fourth now he was going on seventh. This swing was in a way his refuge; it knew all of his problems. In fourth year Cedric had died because _he_ wasn't quick enough to attack, in fifth Sirius had gone beyond the veil because _he_ wasn't careful in Occulmency, and now Mad-Eye had died because _he_ hadn't listened.

Slowly he unwound his twiggy arms from the rusted chains, and climbed off the swing. He walked back to what was referred to as home for the last seventeen years of his life. 

The shiny gold doorknob reflected his features, jet-black hair in desperate need of a trim which was now well past his ears, and the beautiful yet troubled emerald eyes behind black frames. 

He began to climb the stairs to his room, ducking under the doorway. The snowy owl gazed at him with hypnotic amber eyes, begging to be unleashed from the cage. He walked over and stroked her feathers. Then he walked over to his small bed and lay down. He closed his eyes and fell into a slumber so deep, it felt like he wasn't sleeping at all. 

~*New York*~

Adriana walked down the street slowly, savoring each drop of rain that hit her face. Then she heard it. She spun; her hair hit her face in the process. But she didn't care; she knew someone was in the alley. The shadow indicated that it was someone with broad shoulders.

_Maybe it's the boy from last summer_. A little voice whispered in the back of her mind. She shrugged that one off. "Hello" she called to the shadows. The figure took a stride form the shadows, revealing his emerald green eyes. She smiled "Adriana Volante" she stuck her hand out for a shake.

"You're very trusting, how can you be sure I'm not a killer?" his voice was mixed with curiosity and amusement.

"I trust my instincts." She smiled he smiled back.

"Harry." He shook her hand.

"So you're British?" she asked as they walked, trying to keep up with his large steps. _He has long legs_ she thought. He was quite tall standing about five ten.

"Yeah" he agreed absent mindedly, "exactly where am I?"

"New York, pretty close to Canada actually." Adriana replied. Then asked suspiciously "Why?"

Harry muttered under his breath: "How the heck did I get here?"

"What?" she asked. He said nothing and they continued the walk in silence, until they arrived at the large home.

"Well this is my stop" Adriana whispered, "It was nice meeting you Harry"

"Nice meeting you too Adriana" she shut the oak door; Harry closed his eyes and disappeared. Leo peered around the corner and orbed away in blue shimmers.

A/N: I tried not to Mary-Sue anybody, there was a lot of Adriana in this, I'm not sure when Charmed is really going to get seriously involved, but it will soon.

Please review!


End file.
